Au pays des moldus
by Anabellya
Summary: Au pays des moldus les sorciers sont roi. Ah bon ? Une histoire électrique à faire jaillir des étincelles.


Me revoila pour une nouvelle histoire cette fois-ci dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Par contre je ne respecte aucun tome, l'histoire est totalement H-S. Un petit délire tout droit sorti de mon esprit.

Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

><p>C'etait un bel après-midi d'été, la famille Weasley rendait visite à une vieille tante, Barge de son prénom. Celle-ci par amour des moldus vivait dans le quartier résidentiel de la banlieue de Londres. Elle avait adopté leur mode de vie, même si un petit coup de baguette de temps en temps ne tuait pas un mammouth, pour collé au plus près à son idéal de vie moldue.<p>

-« Quand on vous dit que la tante Barge est barge », s'exclama Fred.

-« Elle porte bien son nom », ajouta d'un ton sarcastique George.

-« Et pourquoi sommes nous tous obligés d'assister à cette débauche de dinguitude ! » répliqua la dernière des Weasley en direction de sa mère.

-« Voyons, votre tatie reçoit peu de visite. N'allez pas lui gacher son plaisir en ronchonnant toute la journée. Vous irez et c'est tout. Il n'est pas question de se débiner. »

Son ton autoritaire ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Ils iraient et c'est tout, comme Molly l'avait si bien dit.

Tandis que les enfant ronchonnaient, Arthur ,le père, semblait le seul à se réjouir de leur visite prochaine. Il est vrai que la vue d'un objet moldu le faisait frétiller de joie, son esprit se mettait en route et il imaginait ce à quoi pouvait bien servir un de leurs objets, comment fonctionnaient-ils, de quels esprits débridé avaient-ils surgit. En bref, Arthur était un fan inconditionnel de la condition (jolie ^^) moldu, et cela le faisait entrer dans une sorte de transe délirante à chaque fois qu'un moldu ou un objet de ces dit moldu lui passait sous le nez.

Tout ça pour dire qu'Arthur était bien le plus heureux et survolté à l'idée de pénétrer dans une maison moldue.

Ils transplanèrent donc en direction du quartier, et apparurent dans un coin reculé aux abords d'une petite forêt qui jouxtait le parc pour enfant.

-« Quelle est l'adresse ? », demanda Molly.

-« 35 rue de Cover Bridge », répondit Arthur.

-« 35 rue des barjo, ouais », marmonèrent dans un commun unisson les jumeaux.

Il est vrai que tatie Barge n'était pas des plus apréciée dans la famille. Hormis, toute sa tripotée de défauts, tatie, en plus, ne savait pas cuisiner, n'avait pas de second degré (si tant est qu'elle en ait déjà un premier), était la plus inqualifiable maniaque que Merlin n'est jamais vu, d'après l'avis subjectif de Ron. Et de surcroit, tatie possédait le chien le plus moche du règne animal (c'est dire s'il était laid). Cette liste non-exhaustive n'était qu'un avant goût de ce que pouvait donner tante barge, cette dingue en puissance.

Arrivés aux abords de sa propriété, facilement reconnaissable avec sa pelouse parfaitement tondue, ses fleurs parfaitement plantées, son chien parfaitement assis, les Weasley se stoppèrent net sous ordre de Molly.

-« Ginny, ton col ! George tes chaussures sont mal lacées ! Oh par merlin, Arthur cesse de faire cette tête de merlan frit ! »

Molly pendant l'élocution de toutes ses directives avait le dos tourné et par conséquent ne vit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dévoilant tante barge dans toute sa splendeur. Celle-ci était tout de blanc vêtue, avec une coiffure en chignon où pas un cheveux ne dépassait. Elle avait son air parfait sur le visage comme le démontrait ses vêtement et sa coiffure. Tatie Barge s'accordait parfaitement à l'ensemble de sa propriété _parfaite_.

-« Bonjour tatie barjo », s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley accompagné d'un grand sourire.

-« Je vous ais déjà dit de ne pas m'appeller comme cela. » Ses parles étaient bien évidemment _parfaites_.

-« Bien sur tante Barjo », ricanèrent les deux affreux.

-« Bonjour Molly, Arthur, entrez mais enlevez vos chaussures, je viens de récurer le sol », ajouta tatie Barge de son ton parfait.

-« Pour la quatrième fois de la journée je suppose », chuchota Ron à ses frères et soeur.

Après avoir prit soin d'enlever leurs chaussures, ils découvrirent l'antre de la barge, comme le disait si bien Ginny. Tout était blanc, du sol au plafond, même les meubles. Mais surtout ces dit meubles étaient recouvert de plastique. La maison sentait « le propre qui pu » d'après Fred, tout était à sa place, _parfaitement_ rangé.

-« Installez-vous, je vais chercher le ragout », annonça tatie.

Tout les Weasley se regardèrent car oui tante Barge ne savait pas cuisiner, ça tout le monde le savait sauf elle. Pour leur plus grand malheur elle avait préparé son plat le pire.

Tout en mangeant, enfin essayant d'avaler la mixture sans tout regurgiter, Arthur observait tout les objets présents dans la pièce notamment cette boîte avec une vitre. Elle était reliée à un carré contre le mur grâce à un fil, cet objet marchait donc à l'eckelectricité d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans ce fameux bouquin _Comprendre un moldu_.

Il demanda alors à tante Barge des précisions sur l'appareil.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette boîte la-bas? »

-« Un micro-ondes », répondit la tatie avec un regard noir pour les jumeaux qui avaient entreprit de s'envoyer des morceau du ragout et menacaient ainsi de salir sa table plastifié toute blanche et propre de ce matin.

-« Oh ! Un micronde, extraordinaire ! », s'exclama ébahi Arthur.

Après le repas alors que tatie Barge assomait de parole la famille Weasley, en evoquant la vie de son chien comme s'il eut été un grand roi guerrier, alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie c'était de

déguerpir; Arthur s'approcha plus près de l'objet qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison. Quel monde fantastique représentait les moldus. Il passa un moment à observer l'appareil avant d'enfin le toucher. Ainsi, il découvrit que la boite s'ouvrait par le devant grâce à une porte aménagée et que les boutons placés sur la droite pouvaient tourner.

C'est alors que survint l'accident, Arthur tourna les boutons et ferma la porte mettant sans le vouloir l'appareil en marche. Face à la surprise il sortit sa baguette faisant jaillir des étincelles qui touchèrent le micro-ondes, celui-ci ce mit à faire jaillir également des étincelles, une épaisse fumée envahit la pièce. Croyant bien faire, Arthur fit apparaître une gerbe d'eau qui vint s'écraser sur le micro-ondes faisant ainsi griller tout appareil éléctrique présent et branché sur le secteur.

Voilà comment la famille Weasley réussit à se faire éjecter de la maison par leur tatie Barge au bord de l'apoplexie et plus rouge qu'une tomate. A coup de pied au derrière, les Weasley sortirent rapidement de la maison pour ensuite rejoindre au plus vite l'orée du bois et ainsi transplaner vers une destination plus sûr pour eux.

-« Tatie Barge est pas contente », commanta Ron dans un éclair de lucidité.

-« Et c'est papa qui va trinquer », ajouta George.

-« Je savais qu'on aurait pas du y aller », grogna Ginny.

-« Pour sur, tatie Barge est vraiment barge », conclu Fred.

Et tous se mirent à rire, désormais débarassé de la corvée de visite de leur tante, pendant que Molly agitait les bras en courant après un Arthur désemparé face au désastre qu'il avait commit bien malgré lui.

* * *

><p>Voila, fin. Pas super long. Par contre pour la fin je galère toujours un peu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.<p>

Merci !


End file.
